Alice Donovan
This character is owned by Linneah and can be found at Tumblr under the url ofhumanisms. Allison "Alice" Donovan is a protagonist and one of the female leads of The Vampire Diaries. She is the daughter of Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father, and the sister of Matt and Vicki. However, it has been stated that Alice may not have the same father as her older siblings. Alice was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia and is three years younger than her brother. At the beginning of the series Alice is young and struggling with her dysfunctional family consisting of a mother who is rarely present and a sister who turns into a vampire and tragically dies. Despite having Matt, this leads to Alice becoming more and more independent and she begins to look more into the strange things that are starting to happen in Mystic Falls. Upon learning about the existence of supernatural creatures Alice, just like Matt, begins to distance herself from the Mystic Falls gang. However as time passes and Matt holds a grudge against most of the vampires in town, Alice decides to look for the good in people, which causes her to end up in a bunch of trouble while helping her friends defeat enemies that cause terror in their hometown. This upsets Matt and he forces her to stand back while becoming over protective of her. Her best friends are Jeremy Gilbert and April Young. Alice is a member of the Donovan Family. BIOGRAPHY Early life Alice was born in Mystic Falls as Allison, something many have forgotten due to the fact that everyone has always called her Alice. She is the daughter of Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. She has an older brother named Matt but also had an older sister, Vicki. Because Kelly and Miranda Gilbert, who was Elena's adoptive mother, were best friends since high school, Alice knew both Elena and Jeremy Gilbert since infancy. They grew up together, all of them being really close childhood friends. However, Alice was shown to possibly have hidden feelings for Jeremy despite dating other boys through the years. THE VAMPIRE DIARIES Season 1 Alice is only a recurring character in season 1. Alice is first introduced into the series in Pilot as the younger sister of Matt and Vicki Donovan who has just started her last year in Middle School. She appears at the Mystic Grill hanging around Matt and Bonnie, obviously not amused by how Jeremy keeps following her older sister Vicki around. Just like Matt and Elena, Alice and Jeremy seem to have drifted apart since the Gilbert parents died and Jeremy began doing drugs with Alice's older sister. During Vicki's stay at the hospital Alice is seen visiting her a lot and when she gets out she's just as worried as Matt when she keeps getting lost. She's also seen sitting on the bleachers watching her brother and his friends practice with the High School football team and the cheerleaders and through that gets to know Stefan a little better before he decides to try out for the team. She mentions that she's practicing to become a cheerleader once she starts High School. She seems to worry a lot about her siblings, while Matt in turn constantly worries about her throughout the season, shown all the times he's told her not to stay up too late or go anywhere alone when it's dark, although she convinces him to let her sneak into the High School Halloween party, dressing up as a broken doll. In the middle of the fun, Vicki disappears again but the siblings assume she's gone home and leaves the party. Coming back to the Donovan house, Matt and Alice find a note written "by Vicki" saying she had left town. Used to her mother coming and going Alice is barely affected by Vicki's supposed leave but she's seen more and more around Matt after that but is most likely to have been left home alone quite a lot as well. Firstly when Matt attends Caroline's Party and sleeps over at the Forbes house and later when Matt starts working at the Mystic Grill which leaves Alice a lot on her own. Her sister's death affected Alice to become closed and more private for a period of time. After finding out about Vicki's death Alice to become closed and more private for a period of time and she's also no longer a big fan of Halloween as it reminds her of her sister. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Personality Even though Alice has a troubled background she is still one of the most popular and prettiest girls at school, but she is also very generous and kind. She is rather bold and outspoken, often making snarky comments, not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person but also knows when she should stay quiet. She's rather often seen to be good at keeping secrets but is also not a very good liar. Unfortunately she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily and chooses to see the good in almost everyone, which often hurts her in the end. Alice is shown to be witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them despite only being human. Alice might not be the smartest girl you'll ever meet and sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as 'ditzy' however, she is actually quite bright at times. Alice tends to get in trouble owing to the impulsive and rebellious nature she develops as she gets further into her teens but Matt helps her keep track of reality. Physical Appearance Alice is a beautiful young girl who grows up during the series and eventually stands at approximately 5'4". She has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with full lips and dimpled smile along with her piercing blue eyes that matches her brother's. It's safe to say that it's easy to tell they're siblings. She has long blonde, slightly curly hair until she cuts it short in the end of Season 3. Her frame is curvy with slim, shapely legs and her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. She usually wears make up. In Season 5, Alice again cuts her hair short and adds black highlights and has clothes that reveal more of her curvy body which draws more attention from boys around her. She explains to Matt that this is her dark period and just like Jeremy had one, she should be allowed to have that phase as well. It passes rather quickly and she goes back to her feminine style before the season is over. Relationships Name Allison is a girl's name pronounced AL-i-sən and is Alice's given name. It has many origins but was for instance an medieval French nickname for Alis, which is an old form of Alice'','' and means noble. The name Alice was popularized by Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carroll and has been among the top 10 names given to girls for the past five years. Alice's last name Donovan is of Celtic origin and is used mostly in English and Irish. It means 'descendant of Donndubhán' or 'the dark one'. Trivia * Ashley Benson, who portrays Alice, also portrays the character Hanna Marin in the TV Series Pretty Little Liars. The two have quite similar personalities and their first boyfriends share the same name. * Alice wears a vervain bracelet that makes her immune to vampires. * Alice's birthday is on November 25th, making her a Sagittarius. * She is the only main character that hasn't died once during the series. * She is also the only main character who hasn't killed anyone. Sources * http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Hanna_Marin * http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alice * http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/boy/donovan Category:Season 1